Relax, take it easy
by the little ghost
Summary: After a difficult hunt, Jace and Clary find a way to unwind :P I think this is their long-waited-for first time. I do not own this story or its characters, I owe them all to Cassandra Clare.


**Right - this is my first fic, so be nice (please). Give me a review if you have the time! Thank youuu :3**

She whipped her leg around her in a circle, and her heel connected with the demon's face. It howled, and launched itself at her. She was ready for it; a knife was pulled out of her belt and dug into its ribs. Black blood oozed out and over her skin, making her wince.  
The demon dissolved into itself, and she turned. Jace stood facing her, covered in red and black blood. He looked up, relief washing over his face.  
"Clary," he said, and dropped his weapons. He almost ran across the length of the room to her, and grasped her face in his hands. "Are you all right?"  
She looked into his golden eyes, and nodded. "I'm fine. Are you?"  
"Yes." They pressed their foreheads together, relishing the feeling of safety flooding through them. What either of them might have done without the other was unimaginable.  
"Was that the last of them?" Clary asked, pulling away. Jace nodded.  
"We should go."

It wasn't easy, getting back to the Institute. No taxi would let them in, soaked in ichor as they were, and the streets were packed. Even a glamour would not hide them. As a result, they hopped on a train, fearful looks following them as they went. Standing silently in the carriage, they linked hands. This night had been difficult. They had had to deal with vampires, and an unexpected group of demons. It was only lucky that they had been prepared.  
Once they arrived at the Institute, they could relax. Jace pulled Clary towards the elevator, and they rode it in silence, still exhausted. Clary could feel her skin throbbing from where the ichor had burned her, and where the demons had scratched her. She itched for her stele, and a good _iratze_. She could tell that Jace, too, was hurt, but neither of them were collapsing, so, for now, they were fine.  
Church, the cat, crossed their path on their way to their rooms. Before they parted ways, Jace turned. "I'm glad you're OK," he said quietly. She looked up at him.  
"I was never in trouble," she smirked.  
"Obviously. Come in after your shower, and I'll draw a rune for you." Clary nodded and tilted her chin upwards. Jace slipped his hand around the back of her neck, and pressed his lips to hers. She felt herself melt underneath him, and yearned to be closer to him. She would have followed him into his room, if it weren't for the blood-slick knives in her hands, and the black leather sticking to her skin.  
Clary turned away, smiling, and went into her own room. Immediately she opened the door to the bathroom, and dropped her weapons into the bathtub. She peeled the Shadowhunter gear from her back, feeling her arms and legs slacken.  
Under the hot water, Clary scrubbed at the blood on her skin, and worked the stench of demons out of her hair. It was bad enough that the vampires had got violent, but stumbling across so many demons at once had worn her out. She felt the knots in her muscles loosen, and eventually disappear. The training she had gone through over the last months had strengthened her, yet after every hunt she was near to comatose.  
After polishing the ichor from the blades, she left her bathroom. The burns on her skin ached now more than ever. Clary pulled on a shirt of Jace's on over a pair of shorts, and padded down the corridor.

The door was open, and she stepped in as quietly as she could, shutting the door behind her. Jace was lying on his bed with his top off and his eyes closed. He smiled, and she knew he had heard her. She crawled onto the sheets next to him, and curled against his side. He dropped his arm from behind his head, and draped it around her shoulder. A lock of blond hair fell across his forehead, and she reached up to brush it aside. His eyes opened, and looked at the sores on her wrists.  
Jace sat up, and took her arm gently in his hands. "Weren't you wearing gloves?" he asked, and reached for his stele.  
"I was, but the ichor was strong," she said.  
Jace fell silent as he bent over her arm, tracing the rune into her skin. The familiar burn of the stele brought instant relief. The mark stood out in inky black for a moment, and began to fade. The burns healed slowly. "Anywhere else?" Jace asked as he looked up.  
"I've got a few scratches on my back," said Clary, and twisted so that she was facing away from him.  
"What would you do without me?" he chuckled. "You'd draw it wrong, and end up with a rune of Clumsiness."  
"Probably," she laughed.  
"Can I–?" he asked, placing his hands on her waist.  
"Go for it, it really hurts," Clary replied. Jace slid his hands to the hem of the shirt, and lifted it up gently. The fabric slipped over her skin, until it reached her shoulders. Her bare back was covered in cuts, Jace saw, and he proceeded to draw an _iratze_ onto her spine. He watched the healing energy flow into her injuries, making them disappear. He turned and set the stele on the bedside table.  
He was about to pull the cotton back over her back, when Clary said, "stay." A small jolt disturbed his gut, and he moved the scarlet hair off her shoulder, exposing her bare neck. Jace trailed soft kisses across her skin, feeling her shiver. There was a rustle of crisp linen as Clary turned to face him, her green eyes blazing.  
She took possession of his mouth, and tangled her fingers through his hair. The kiss was gentle at first, but soon turned urgent and longing. Jace passed his hands around her back, pressing his fingers into her skin. Clary rose to her knees, and felt his tongue graze over her bottom lip. She granted him entry, and their mouths danced against each other.  
Her tiredness had evaporated completely, replaced only with love and want. Jace tugged at the shirt she wore, and they broke apart for an instant to pull it over her head. Never having been topless with anyone else than her mother before, Clary felt embarrassed, but the look of adoration on Jace's face soon took care of that.  
They pulled each other's clothing off in a fever, until they were in nothing but their underwear. Clary grinned and moved her hands down Jace's sides, dragging her fingers across his washboard abs and ribs. He moaned into her neck, which she took as encouragement. Her hands travelled further down, and played with the elastic on his boxers. They were soon off, and she slid her hand over his cock, causing another groan, and a rising hard-on.  
Jace lifted her up, and laid her bare across the sheets. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, praying she wouldn't refuse. In response, she shimmied out of her pants. They were now in nothing but their skin, lusting for each other.  
Clary pulled Jace down on top of her, and slid her tongue into his mouth again. She kissed him passionately, her hands skating over his back, and pressing into the resistance of muscle. He positioned himself above her, and looked into her eyes. She nodded, and he thrust in, quickly, so as to make it easier for her.  
She cried out, her face contorting a little. Her breath was heavy; yet her scream had been half-pain, and half … was it pleasure? "Don't stop," she panted.  
"I wasn't going to," said Jace, and he began to move.  
She contracted around him, and he pumped back and forth, each thrust growing deeper and faster, until he was slamming against her at full force. She was starting to moan, and to cry his name out. He could feel himself on the edge, and he spread open-mouthed kisses across her chest.  
Clary grew wetter and wetter as Jace moved inside her. Just as they were about to come, he pulled out, and she whimpered. She was about to protest, when she felt Jace's hand sliding down her body, in between her breasts, and to her warming spot. As he moved downwards, he took one of her breasts in his mouth, and swirled his tongue around the tit. She threw her head back and laughed with the pleasure it brought her, and then stopped, because his hand was _there_.  
His fingers pushed into her, and massaged circles in and around her. The wetness and the warmth spread, until she was tingling all over. Again, Jace let her down. He moved further down on her, and sucked at the skin on her stomach.  
The trail of love bites moved downwards, until it reached her inner thigh. Jace took so long in moving over that Clary cried, "Fuck, Jace!" and he laughed, before starting to eat her out. His tongue danced around her, and she felt herself warming again.  
Jace remembered the satisfaction in pleasuring someone, and to hear Clary's moans was sure proof that he was doing just that. He pulled back up to her face, and kissed her neck. He then passed his hands around the small of her back, and pulled her up to straddle his hips.  
He moved inside her once more, and pumped against her. They worked together, pushing at each other. Clary dug her nails into his back, creating eight little half-moons of redness. Jace pulled out of her, making her thump his chest in frustration. He laughed, and told her to ride it.  
Clary rotated her hips over his cock, making him groan in her ear. Her hands were on his chest, tracing patterns on his pectorals. As she moved faster, her breasts began to bounce. Jace watched them for a second, before taking them in his hands and fondling them. This lasted for only a moment – they were both close again.  
They cried out each other's names, urging the other to come. Jace moved his hands away from her chest and onto her ass, guiding her fervently up and down his erection. In an explosion of warmth, they both reached climax at the same time. A loud shout burst from Clary's throat, and Jace pushed her backwards onto the bed.  
They lay like this for a while, and eventually fell asleep in each other's arms. To have been together so wonderfully, so perfectly, was more than just a dream for the pair of them.

**I hope you enjoyed it - do you mind a review? Thanks.**


End file.
